


DETERMINATION! I Choose You!

by HyperCircuit



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A skeleton - Freeform, Angst, But she is brave :), Chara is a smooth ass motherfucker, Cussing, F/M, Flirty Chara, Flirty Sans, Frisk could not reset in the Underground, Gen, Good! Older! Chara, No resets, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon, Post-Undertale Neutral Route, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader and Frisk use she/her, Reader gets kinda sad at times, Reader is Frisk's Older Sister, Reader is shy and nervous, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Toriel is a good queen, anyway, everyone has pokemon, hah, he's lucky he's cute, lOTS OF POKEMON - Freeform, male!chara, smirky bitch, there's gonna be a ton of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperCircuit/pseuds/HyperCircuit
Summary: Expectation: Find legendary Pokemon, sibling bonding, pretty sightsReality: Fall down a bigass hole, meet some new friends, find a new homeWelp, it do be like that sometimes ¯\_(ツ)_/¯[A Poketale fic][Male!Chara x Reader, Slight Sans x Reader]-On hiatus until more time opens up-
Relationships: Alphys (Undertale) & Reader, Chara (Undertale) & Reader, Chara (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 47





	1. Use JUMP KICK!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Thanks for clicking!  
> I really like Poketale, but I haven't seen many fics for it...  
> SO I WROTE ONE AHAHHAHAHA >:D
> 
> I'm posting the first chapter just to see if y'all like it. Be sure to tell me what you think! If people like it then I'll post more!
> 
> If you want to know who has helped me throughout the writing and posting process... it's Circus4APsycho8!! *cheering*  
> Circus is so amazing and awesome. Go check her out!
> 
> Anyway....
> 
> On to the fic!

"Frisk?"

Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT! You KNEW this was a bad idea! It's your fucking fault and now Frisk is missing. Again.

You sprint up the mountain, out of breath but determined to keep up.

You look at your heel, where your faithful Growlithe is running next to you.

"Kip! Run ahead and find Frisk!"

With a nod, your fuzzy companion dashes ahead and weaves up the mountain.

You slow down to a walk, panting. You can't run anymore.

Breathing heavily, you fish your phone out of your pocket and quickly scroll through the messages.

Nothing.

No 'I'm-looking-hard-for-your-baby-sis'

No 'Please-be-safe-climbing-on-mt-Ebott.'

No ‘I’m-sorry-for-what-we-said’

No nothing.

Tears leaking from your eyes, you angrily shove the phone into your pocket.

You have terrible friends.

You weave up the mountain, calling for your baby sister.

"Frisk? Frisk!"

Nothing.

The silence terrifies you. You start to run. You can't lose Frisk.

Not again.

You get to the top to see a strange cave. You hesitate to enter.

You’re staring into the dark cave when you hear a series of high pitched barks coming from inside the cave.

You dash into the cave, head whipping around, searching for the source of the noise.

“Frisk! Kip!”

You freeze in your tracks. In front of you is… a ledge. Frisk is standing on the edge, looking down. Kipper stands behind her, barking his head off. 

“Frisk!”

Frisk turns to you, startled. “Sis?”

“Frisk, get back here!”

Frisk looks back at the large chasm. “I can’t.”

“What?” 

“I can’t! I left them all! They’re hopeless and scared, and… I have to do something!” Her voice grows quieter. “I survived the fall once, I can do it again.”

“What? Who? Frisk you aren't making sense! Come back home with me. We’ll make hot chocolate and watch Disney or something! Just step away from the ledge!”

Kipper growls, lowering himself in a defensive position.

“Frisk, please!” You plead, desperation lining your voice.

She looks back. “Sorry, Y/N. I made my choice a long time ago.”

And she steps off the edge.

A broken cry escapes your lips as you throw yourself forward. Panic overwhelms all rational thoughts as you and Kipper jump off the ledge.

You wrap your arms around Frisk as you fall.

You have to save her.

.

.

.

You wake up. Your head is pounding. You hear snippets of a conversation.

“Hey, are you okay?”

A low growl.

An excited cry from… is that Frisk?

“Frisk! It’s so good to see you!” The stranger has a masculine voice.

“I missed… so much!”

“....behind you?”

A louder growl. Growlithe?

“Easy, Kip. It’s okay. My...” 

“I see...take you back to ....”

A loud, shrill bark.

You groan softly and black out.

.

.

.

You wake up in an unfamiliar place… again.

Said unfamiliar place is a warm room. You’re tucked into a bed. Sleeping on your feet is Kipper.

“Kip?” Oof, your voice is scratchy.

Kip perks his head up. He jumps over to you and licks your face, tail wagging furiously.

“Heya, Kip. Where are we?”

He whines.

You sit up and look around. You are in what looks like a child’s room. There are drawings on the walls, and toys in a basket on the floor. 

Next to the bed is your bag. You peek inside and sigh with relief when you see all of your stuff inside. Pokeballs, healing items, clothes, and an excess of rare candy for your and Frisk’s Pokemon.

You stand, grabbing the post of the bed to keep you steady. Kip jumps off the bed and leads you to the door.

You make it to the door and open it, peeking around the corner. There’s a small hallway. You walk down it, Kip at your heels.

When you get to the end, you find a new, bigger room. There’s a series of steps leading down to your right, and a door on your left. In front to you is an entrance to a new room, with talking and laughter coming from inside. 

“Nooo!” Someone giggles loudly. Is that Frisk?

You rush through the room. The next one is a cozy living room with a fireplace and a table. There’s a big bookshelf on the wall, with a large reading chair close to it.

There seems to be one more room. A really nice smell comes from it, along with gentle humming and laughing. You enter.

A tall man stands in front of an oven, mixing something in a bowl. Next to him, Frisk stands on a small stepping stool, trying to help. The man chuckles and moves the bowl away from her.

“Charaaaaaa!” Frisk protests, giggling.

“Get back to flippin, Frisky. I’ll take care of the mixing.”

“You’re just going to eat all of the chocolate chips!” Frisk pouts.

You find it in you to speak. “Frisk?”

Frisk turns and gasps upon seeing you. “Y/N!”

She rushes to you before throwing her arms around you. You crouch, hugging her fiercely.

“Frisk! I’m so glad you’re okay!” You pull her away, grasping her by the shoulders. “Why would you do that? Where are we? How did we survive the fall? What’s going on here?”

Frisk chuckles nervously. “Umm…”

You adopt the big sister tone. “Frisk, so help me, if you don’t tell me what’s happening, I will ground you for a month.”

The guy, Chara? Starts to talk. “Umm… how about we eat breakfast and then talk about everything that’s happening?”

You think for a moment and then nod. You pull Frisk into one more big hug and then stand. You turn to Chara and offer a hand. You notice that his eyes are a startling, yet pretty red. 

“Sorry for that. I’m Y/N. Frisk’s sister. It seems like you already know her?”

Chara shakes your hand. “I’m Chara. And… yeah, you could say that. I’ll explain over breakfast.”

You nod, thinking of how hungry you are. “Anything I can help with?”

Chara seems pleased. “Well, the pancakes are almost ready. Frisk, will you set the table?”

Frisk nods with a smile and takes three plates from the cupboard. After she’s gone, you turn to Chara. He hands you a spatula and you start to flip pancakes.

“Sooo…..” you start awkwardly.

“Sooo….” he parrots back with a smirk.

“Where am I?”

“Underground.”

Fair enough. “How did I get here?”

“I carried you.” Chara says. “At first your Growlithe wouldn't let me go near you, but Frisk explained the situation, and now I think we’re on good terms.”

You contemplate this before asking your next question. 

“How are we alive? A fall like that should’ve killed us.”

“The flowers. There’s a bed of golden flowers that you fell on. You got the worst of the fall. Frisk was unharmed. I healed you best I could, but there may be some side effects.” 

“Side effects?” 

Chara looks sheepish. “I’m not the best when it comes to healing. You might feel kind of loopy or something like that for a while.”

“Healing?” you parrot.

“Yeah. Healing magic.”

“Magic,” you deadpan. “That’s it. I’ve died. I’ve died and I’ve been transported to a weird role playing game where magic exists. Now I’m Underground in a cute cozy house making pancakes with a cute guy who tells me that I fell on some flowers when I should have died. I’m so fucking lost.”

“A cute guy?” Chara repeats, a small smile on his face. “You think I’m cute?”

You ignore him and continue. “Said cute guy apparently knows my sister. My sister who’s taking this remarkably well. So many weird things are happening. It’s making me wonder if magic is actually real.  _ Magic. _ ”

“Oh sweetheart,” Chara laughs. “If you’re freaking out about magic, then you’re going to  _ flip _ when you hear about monsters.”

“What.”

At this time, Frisk walks in with a smile. “Table is set!”

“Good. Thanks, Frisky. If you’ll help me carry these out, we can start.” Chara looks at you.

“We have some things to explain.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> Thanks for the support!
> 
> I'll continue to post chapters as soon as I can >:D

“I have to admit,” you start, chewing on a pancake. “These are pretty amazing, Chara.”

Chara chuckles. “You know what’s amazing? How well you’re taking this.”

You look down at your plate. “I don’t think the shock has set in yet.”

Frisk covers your hand with hers. You give her a small smile.

“So let me get this straight,” you start. “Magic is real. And so are monsters. I’m in the Underground right now, where the monsters have lived-slash- still live. Two months ago, when Frisk disappeared, she fell into the Underground. Then she made friends with everyone and got back up to the surface, taking the monsters' only chance of leaving away.”

Frisk frowns at her plate. Chara sees this. “But it wasn’t her fault. We all forgive her,” he says reassuringly.

Frisk half smiles. You look up at Chara who prompts you to continue. “A month passes and Frisk decides to try and free the monsters. She plans to jump down, and when she did I fell too. You found us and brought us here.”

Chara smiles. “Correct.”

“So you live here?”

Chara shakes his head. “Nah. My mom used to live here. She moved back to the castle awhile ago. I came back to get some of her stuff for her. ”

“The castle?”

“Well, she’s the queen, sooooo yeah.”

“The QUEEN?”

Frisk grins, her good mood restored. “Yeah! Goat Mom is the best! She could totally rule the monsters! When I fell, she let me live here for a while. She made pie, and taught me about snails, and showed me how to bake! And-”

Frisk continues happily, unaware of your face falling. You’d been trying to be a mother for her ever since she was born. You didn’t do well enough, apparently. 

_ She replaced you. _

_ She doesn't need you. _

_ She found someone better. _

_ You’re worthless. _

_ You- _

Suddenly a warm hand rests on your knee, making you startle out of your thoughts. Chara looks at you across the table, concern evident on his face. You blink away tears quickly, ashamed.

_ You okay? _ He mouths.

You nod.

He frowns. Frisk continues. “And she’s soft! And great to cuddle! Which reminds me, can I let Remy out? “ You nod.

Frisk runs excitedly away, leaving you and Chara at the table.

“You’re not okay,” Chara says. “Want to talk about it?”

_ And burden him with your problems? Hard pass. _

You shake your head.

“You sure? I’m good with advice,” he urges.

“Not right now,” you say quietly. “Maybe later.” 

He nods before standing and collecting the plates. Frisk runs into the room, her Eevee, Remy at her heels.

“Heya, Remy!” Chara says once he comes back from the kitchen. “It’s good to see you again!”

Remy chirps , weaving between his legs. After inspecting Chara, she runs over to Kip and stands on his head. Kip takes it with a stoic look.

Chara laughs. “They’re like siblings. I like your Growlithe.”

“Thanks.” You smile. “What Pokemon do you have, Chara?”

“Watch out, Y/N,” Frisk laughs. “There’s nothing Chara loves more than showing off his Pokemon.”

Chara rolls his eyes. “Rude.”

Frisk sticks her tongue out. “True.”

“Fair enough.” He turns to you. “I'll show you mine if you show me yours?”

You turn bright red as Chara laughs.

“D-deal,” you stutter out.

After taking your backpack and your bandoleer from the room you woke up in, you sit on the floor of the living room with Chara and Frisk.

“I’ll go first!” Frisk says before taking six pokeballs out of her backpack.

She tosses it on the floor. “Go, Vulpix!”

With a shrill cry, out pops the fire fox from the Pokeball. The beautiful brown fox prances around the room before settling on Frisk’s lap. Chara ‘awww’s before leaning forward to scratch the Vulpix between her ears.

Frisk, pleased with the attention, proceeds to bring out all of her Pokemon.

“Go, Piplup! Go, Zigzagoon! Go, Skitty! Go, Pichu!”

Soon, you’re all surrounded by cute fluffy Pokemon. Chara praises them all, making Frisk giggle, and you smile.

“What are their names, Frisky?” Chara asks, cuddling the Skitty.

Frisk excitedly points to each Pokemon as she recites their names.

“The Vulpix is Pepper! I call her ‘Pep’ for short! The Skitty is Skittle! She’s really cuddly.”

Frisk picks up the Pichu. “This is Alpha. He’s great friends with Popper the Piplup.”

She sets down the electric type to take the Zigzagoon off her lap. “This is Nook. I named him after the raccoon in that one game.” Chara nods sagely.

“I got Remy the Eevee when I was a baby.” Frisk informs Chara. “We’re best friends.”

Chara smiles. “That’s really cool, Frisk. Not many kids your age have a full team like this.”

Frisk cuddles Alpha. “Y/N helped me make it! She taught me how to catch and how to fight with them just in case…”

You give her a warning look. She checks herself. “Just in case I ever take on a gym.”

Chara looks at you, a mix of concern and suspiciousness on his face. You pick up Popper the Piplup and look her deep in the eyes to avoid the red eyed boy’s gaze.

“That’s fantastic, kiddo,” he says quietly. Shit, he noticed something was off.

Frisk notices the tension. “Chara, can I see your Pokemon?”

Chara nods, still looking deep in thought. 

You clear your throat. “Frisk, put these cuties away for now, kay?”

“Can I leave just one out?” 

You consent. Frisk recalls her Pokemon, leaving only Remy out. The Eevee walks around the room, before sitting on the reading chair.

Chara seemingly snaps out of his thoughts before gathering a handful of Pokeballs.

“This is exciting!” Frisk says, eyes sparkling. “I’ve only seen one or two of his Pokemon!”

“I’ll start with those, then,” Chara says. “Go, Ralts!”

A small beam of light streams from his Pokeball. Out pops Ralts. You make a rather undignified squealing noise.

“Adorable!” you whisper-squeal, tentatively reaching out one hand. Ralts looks at you with cute red eyes before shyly bumping your hand with its head. You squeal again.

Chara laughs at your reaction. “She likes you!”

Ralts shyly floats closer before depositing herself into your lap. You start to coo to her.

“What’s her name again?” Frisk asks, leaning over to gently stroke the Pokemons head.

“Ciela. She loves chocolate. Cuddling too. She can be a brat sometimes, though.”

“Like Pokemon like trainer, I guess.” Frisk teases.

Chara sticks his tongue out at Frisk and turns his attention back to you. You gently hug Ciela as you coo to her. You look at Chara. 

“She’s so precious!”

“She doesn't usually warm up to people this well,” he says, amused. “You must be special. But of course,” he winks at you. “I already knew that.”

You gape at him as heat spreads over your cheeks. You’re sure you’re bright red.

How is he so smooth? Truth be told, you’re one step away from crushing on him now.

He laughs, and you blush even more.

“Can I see your other Pokemon?” Frisk asks, oblivious.

“Sure thing, kiddo. Go, Furret!”

As with Ciela, a beam of light bursts from the Pokeball, revealing Furret. You squeal. Again. 

“This is Paboo.”

“Paboo?!?!” Okay, this cuteness is too much. You can’t handle the fluff. 

With a chirrup, Paboo bounds around the room, sniffing things. It eventually hops into Frisk’s lap, which makes her laugh.

You pet the fluffy furret with a giggle. Paboo jumps over to Chara, who boops it on the nose. You and Frisk fail to stifle laughter as Paboo bites Chara’s finger before climbing onto his shoulder.

“I was thinking…” Chara starts, petting Paboo as he talks. “Would you like to explore the Ruins today? There’s all sorts of cool puzzles, and Frisk and I could introduce you to the monsters that live around here…”

Frisk nods excitedly. “Yeah! You have to meet them eventually! And I want to say hi!”

You stamp down your initial nervousness and nod. “That sounds good.”

Frisk cheers and Chara smiles. 

“Ooh! And you can show Chara your Pokemon while we explore!” Frisk exclaims. 

Chara stands, brushing off his pants and adjusting the Pokemon on his shoulder. 

He offers you a hand, which you take with a ‘thank you’.

“No problem, sweetheart.”


	3. Use SAFEGUARD!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!   
> So this chapter is a bit short, but in order to post frequently, I'm going to keep the updates at around....1000 words? Around there.
> 
> I just realized that last chapter's title didn't have a Pokemon move for a name. Whoops XD I'll fix that eventually.
> 
> ANYWAY-  
> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any cool ideas or headcannons about Poketale, leave em below! I might just add them in ;)
> 
> On to the chapter!

After leaving the cozy house, Chara and Frisk lead you through the Ruins.Green ivy climbs up the beautiful purple walls, making for a majestic look.

You marvel at the lovely sight, often stopping in your tracks to gush. Frisk finds great delight in your wonder, and continues to tell you all about the Ruins. Their past, their inhabitants, and their many secrets. According to her, the Ruins were once a grand magnificent city. It was abandoned however. How? Chara said he would explain later, so you left that topic be.

Along your way, you meet many monsters and Pokemon. After your original panic at seeing a walking talking frog, you slowly warmed up to the small creature, and had a nice conversation.

After your first meeting with a monster, Frisk and Chara introduced you to many. You found that monsters are really nice. Perhaps nicer than humans.

Most of the Pokemon in the Ruins are normal types, with a few stone types sprinkled in.

At one point during your walk, Chara shows you more of his Pokemon. You can seem to stop squealing over his adorable Pokemon, which earns more than a few amused chuckles from by-passers.

Chara has an adorable Absol that goes by the name of Kukri. The beautiful Pokemon took a liking to you immediately, and stayed by your side for the remainder of the excursion.

The second Pokemon he shows you is Riolu. The adorable fighting type is insanely energetic, jumping and dashing around the hall you are standing in. 

“This is Capoeira. Or Capo for short,” Chara says, watching his Pokemon bounce off the walls.

Capo dashes over to you and looks up at you. A moment passes before Capo climbs up your leg and up to your shoulder. He swings his legs childishly as be balances on your arm.

“He’s extremely hyper. He’s also a huge prankster. One to rival Sans,” he chuckles, but the joke is lost on you.

You hesitantly reach to pet Capo. Your hand barely grazes his head before Capo shoots his head forward, bumping your hand.

“He likes you!”

Your eyes widen. “So...soft,” you murmur, stroking Capo’s ears.

You suddenly look up and meet Chara’s eyes. “Chara? Why are all of your Pokemon so precious?”

Chara’s cheeks redden slightly and he scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. 

“I...um...I mean… thank you? You haven't even seen all of them yet, though…”

You turn away from the flustered boy and back to his Pokemon. “I’d like to! But first… you wanted to meet mine, right?”

He nods, seemingly grateful for the subject change. He recalls Capoeira, and then gestures for you to go ahead.

The first you call out is Onix. Wormy the Onix is special to you-in more ways than one. The second Pokemon you ever caught, she’s been with you through a lot. Wormy is different from other Onix’s though. A normal Onix can be as tall as twenty-eight feet. When Wormy stands to her full height, she’s only six feet. You don’t know why.

You love her though. She’s special. And in battle, she packs one hell of a punch.

As tough as Wormy looks, she has a real soft side. Out of all of your Pokemon, she’s the cuddliest. And that’s saying something. 

Chara admires her, saying that he’s never seen an Onix like her. The praise makes you color and Wormy grumble proudly.

After Wormy, you release  Cirrus the Altaria. A gift from your mother, Altaria is the most caring and emotional Pokemon you’ve ever interacted with. You and Cirrus have a deep bond. In fact, when you get overwhelmed, or overly emotional in general, Cirrus is the one who calms you. She wraps you up in her fluffy wings and hums gently until you calm down.

You don’t know what you would do without her.

Chara is enamored with the feathery Pokemon. He rambles on about how rare Altaria’s are, and how beautiful she is. You laugh and thank him. Cirrus then wraps Chara in her wings. You think she likes him.

After putting her away, you send out Phantom the Bidoof. Phantom looks around calmly. He takes in Chara, Kukri, and his current surroundings for a moment before sneezing and trotting over to your legs. You pick up the plump Pokemon and hand him to Chara. Chara takes him, almost falling in the process.

“I wasn’t expecting him to be so heavy,” Chara chuckles, lifting the Pokemon higher.

You laugh. “Yeah, he’s a chunky boy.” Bidoof looks over to you before sniffing and glancing away, obviously offended.

Chara pets Phantom, which soothes the small Pokemon’s annoyance. 

“He’s so calm!” 

You laugh. “He may be calm now, but during battle, he gets super aggressive. He’s a brat.”

“Whaaaaat? How can he be a brat?” Chara says incredulously, looking Phantom in the eye.

You count on your fingers. 

“Well, first off he loves apples, but he only eats them if they are cut into stars. He’ll turn his cute lil’ nose up if they’re cut any other way. Second, he always wakes me up by sitting on my face. Third, he’s a messmaker. He always chews up the furnisher and anything else that gets in his way.”

Chara is full on laughing now.

“Fourth, he’s always sleeping in the worst of places! In the middle of the floor, on the table, on Frisk’s school uniform… He’s a brat alright.”

Chara calms downs, still shaking with mirth. “Okay, I think I get it now.”

You take Phantom back and recall him. “What are your other Pokemon, Chara?”

The red eyed boy thinks for a moment. “I think I’ll wait to show you them. I think Frisk is done catching up with the monsters anyway. Besides,” he winks. “Got to keep up my air of mystery.”

You laugh. “I suppose.”

Frisk returns, a huge smile on her face.

“Heya, Frisky. Ready to head back?”

Frisk nods. She takes your hand and begins to practically skip as she tells about who she caught up with.

Once you get back to the house, Frisk pulls you to the bookshelf.

“Can you read to me?”

You smile. “I’d love to. Which book?”

You and Frisk pore over old books until Chara’s done cooking. After eating with your small group, you and Frisk read until it’s time to go to bed.

After tucking your little sister into bed, you go to the room next to her. You try to sleep, but it’s elusive.

You have too much to think about to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER- We have a heart-to-heart with Chara 
> 
> Stay tuned :D


	4. Use CALM MIND!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to InudaTheFox for making my day earlier :) Thanks a ton <3
> 
> Thank y'all so much for the support! I have a feeling that updates miiiiight slow down soon. I'm putting more time and effort into my other fic. Go check it out if you haven't! It's called My SOULmate Is All That And A Bag Of Chisps. 
> 
> That of course doesn't mean I'm abandoning this one! It just means that updates might come....once every 2 weeks? Idk
> 
> Anyway, on to the fic!
> 
> Have a great day!

You find yourself wandering down the hallway.

You try to take in everything that has happened. It all seems so unrealistic.

You wonder if you’ll just wake up soon. 

Tightening the purple blanket around your shoulders, you walk on.

You pass through the biggest room, glancing at the stairs that spiral down. You definitely don’t feel brave enough to climb down there just now. 

So you continue.

As you walk into the living room, you hear Chara speaking. You stay behind the corner, hoping not to disturb him.

“Yeah, I thought of that too. I’ll talk to them about it.”

You hear a soft voice. He must be on the phone. You try to listen harder.

“It’s a good idea! I’ll be sure to ask.”

More talking from the phone.

“I think Frisk would… I don’t know about (Y/N).”

The soft voice from the phone is garbled slightly, but you can tell that the statement ended in a question.

“Yeah, very nice. I think you’d like her a lot, mom. She’s very sweet.”

Your cheeks color slightly. Instead of thinking about what he just said, you instead focus on the voice.

It sounds feminine, and he called the caller ‘mom’, so is this the queen you heard about? Did the  _ queen _ ask about _ you? _

That’s...new.

You go back to listening.

“Mommm,” Chara groans, laughing slightly. “Don’t be like that!”

You  _ really  _ want to know what she said. 

You decide to stop eavesdropping and walk into the room.

Chara looks up and smiles, waving. He holds up a finger.

“Hey, mom, I think I’m gonna let you go now. But I’ll call again tomorrow, alright?”

An affirmative from the other side of the phone, along with a sweet goodbye that you can hear all the way from the other side of the room.

“Okay. Love ya! Bye, ma.”

Chara pockets his phone and smiles at you. “Hey. Couldn’t sleep?”

You shake your head, sitting on the couch across from him. “Too much to think about to sleep,” you say, voicing your earlier thought.

Chara’s face softens. “Yeah...it’s a lot to take in.”

You tighten your blanket again, looking down at your lap. “Tell me about it. Like, I’ve never heard about monsters in my _entire_ _life_! And then I fall down here, and they’re... nice. Nicer than humans. And now magic is real? Apparently? _Magic._ I…”

You trail off, not sure how to end your sentence. 

“Do you...have anything important on the surface that you need to get back to?”

You look at Chara, surprised at his sudden question. “What?”

He looks serious as he stares into the fireplace. “You know, any family? Friends? Important jobs? Any reason to go back up?”

You pull the blanket closer as you hug your knees. “No, not really. Frisk’s my only family, and I just lost my job the day before we fell. Friends… well, I thought I had friends, but they kind of all… forgot about me? I don’t know.“ You laugh bitterly. 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Chara murmurs. There’s a tone to his voice that you can’t quite place.

”I don’t have much of a reason to go back up other than Frisk’s school. I kind of wish I could just stay here forever.” 

Chara hums. “That may be more likely than you think. Once Frisk left… The barrier got weaker, but it’s still impossible to move past. Unless Alphys finds a way to break it without souls… we’re all stuck here. It’s not too bad though. There’s good friends, good food, great sights… I think you might learn to like living here.”

You think about it. Staying down here doesn't seem bad. You mean, the surface sucks. You don’t want to go back.

“Where could we live? Are there any houses or stuff we could rent?”

Chara laughs. “When my mom sees Frisk, she’s not going to let her out of her sight. You can live in the castle with us! Or if you want, you could move into the Ruins. There’s a cute snowy town called Snowdin you could live in. There’s even vacant houses in Waterfall. The possibilities are endless! I think Frisk might want to live with mom, though.”

Your face falls. Of course she would want to live with a real mother. You could never be a good mother. You aren't enough. Never have been, never will be.

“Hey, you okay?” Chara says quietly. “What did I say?”

You suddenly feel tears running down your face. You feel ashamed. Crying over such a silly thing in front of someone? 

You look down at your lap. Silent minutes pass as you try to stop your tears. You feel a weight sit next to you on the couch. The blanket is tucked more firmly around your shoulders and a cup of tea is pushed into your hand. You look up with surprise. Chara sits next to you, looking concerned.

“Want to talk?”

You hesitate. It wouldn’t hurt. Unless of course he thought you were stupid and overly emotional and never want to be friends with you. Shut up, brain! Just do it!

“Okay.”

[POV SWAP]

Chara sits quietly, patiently waiting for you to speak. He knows that something is off. There have been some signs. 

First, at breakfast when you looked upset after Frisk mentioned Toriel. Well, not mentioned.  _ Gushed  _ about Toriel. You looked like you were going to cry. Why? Also, just now when he said Frisk would want to stay with Toriel. What’s the deal there?

Second, when Frisk said she had a full team of Pokemon just in case of something. He could have sworn she was going to say “in case I was attacked.” Which doesn't make sense. Why would someone attack a child? Well… he need not think on that any further. He knows how awful humans can be.

Third, in the Ruins. When a Froggit hopped to close and you jumped. Really bad. As though you were used to things attacking you. Or expected it. Maybe you were just on edge? Nah, he doubts it.

Fourth, (man this list is getting long) Just now when you said you had no friends. Which is off, cause you're cute, funny and caring. And cute. Did he say cute? Also, Frisk told him today (more like bragged) that you were really smart. And an amazing sister. Also, you’re  _ really _ cute.

Whoops, he got off topic. What was he thinking about?

Suddenly, you speak.

“I… umm… don’t exactly know what to say. I’ve never done this before,” you admit quietly.

Okay, it should be illegal to be this cute. Focus, Chara!

“It’s okay, sweetheart. No rush. Would you like me to start?"

You blush at the pet name (ADORABLE) and then nod.

“Well,” Chara starts. “First, be sure to tell me if anything is too… invasive, okay? I want you to be comfortable.”

You nod again.

“Okay…” Chara sifts through all his questions before picking one. “What was life like up on the surface for you?”

You're silent. Chara stares into the fireplace as he waits. Patience, Chara.

“Not great,” you finally say. “Frisk and I only have each other. We just got kicked out of our apartment, and I had just lost my job. And Frisk was acting weird. After she got back…. she would just...burst into tears randomly and stare into space. I wish she had told me about the Underground. I could’ve helped her.”

You sound so sad. Chara resists the urge to hug you.

“I thought that… Frisk was acting off because of me. Maybe I was neglecting her…. I don’t know. I came up with a camping trip. I had the idea to search for legendary Pokemon with her on Mount Ebott. I thought that would cheer her up. But… she ran farther than I thought.”

You begin to rush your words.

“I was so scared when I saw her standing above the hole. So scared. It was all my fault. Was I that bad of a sister? That she felt the need to… to..”

You suddenly burst into tears. Chara quickly wraps his arms around you as you sob.

“Oh, Sweetheart... You’re not a bad sister. If Frisk told me anything this morning while you were asleep, it was how great you are! She loves you, Y/N.”

He continues to talk to you until your tears abate. Chara hugs you tight.

“S-sor-”

“Don’t you dare apologize, (Y/N). It’s not your fault. I want to be here for you, so thank you for telling me,” Chara says, looking down at you.

You thank him softly. He doesn't pull his arms away, but you don’t seem to mind.

He wants to distract you, so he starts telling stories, something that Toriel always said he was good at.

“My little brother Azzy was learning how to be a baker, right? And I, being an amazing brother, and an incredibly handsome guy-” You laugh (bingo!) “- decided to help!”

Chara tells the story of confusing cups of butter with buttercups. Seeing how much you liked that story, he starts to tell all sorts of silly stories about his family, friends, even the different places in the Underground. Throughout it all, he still has his arms wrapped around you.

And he wouldn't change that for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter- We have a nice chat with Frisk and get ready to leave the Ruins! (Should be posted...soon?)
> 
> Love y'all <3 <3 <3


	5. Use TAIL WHIP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :D Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been working on my other fic, and sorta shoved this on to the back burner.
> 
> I got a bit of inspiration, tho, so y'all might not have to wait too long for the next chapter!
> 
> I'm not very happy with this one, but I'm just going to post it anyway so that I stop looking at it XD
> 
> Enjoy~

You wake up in the morning feeling light and refreshed. Talking with Chara last night really helped you. You pull aside your covers and stand as you look around the room. Frisk is fast asleep, her soft snoring making you smile. You take Kipper’s Pokeball off the counter and release your furry friend. Once out, he weaves around your legs. You leave the room, determined to help. Chara has helped you so much, so now you’ll help by making everyone breakfast.

Once you get to the kitchen, you look through it, searching for ingredients. After gathering all of the ingredients to make omelets, you begin to cook.

You shove all of your questions (Why are there eggs here? Are there chickens underground? In fact, where did all of these ingredients come from?) to the back of your mind as you make breakfast, humming cheerfully. 

Time passes, and before you know it, you feel small arms hug you from behind. You jump slightly before smiling. 

“Good morning, Frisky! How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay,” Frisk yawns. “How about you?”

“I’m great! Hungry?”

Your sister nods before hopping up to sit on the counter. “I thought I heard voices last night…” she starts.

You flip an omelette. “Yeah… I couldn't sleep last night. So Chara and I talked for a while.”

“What about?” You don’t like Frisk’s tone of voice. You turn, only to see her wiggling her eyebrows. You roll your eyes. “Oh come on, Frisk. Don’t be a shipper. We were talking about the Underground.”

“Oh,” she mumbles. “What’s the news?”

You transfer the omelette to a waiting plate. “We’re kinda stuck here. Chara told me that unless someone named...Alph? finds a way to break the barrier, no one can leave.”

“Alphys. And yeah… I thought so…”

Silence. The mood sours. Or at least, yours does. You decide to finally ask.

“Why.”

Frisk looks up. “Huh?”

“Why did you jump.” Your voice is cold. “Why didn't you tell me. Why did you jump back in. Why didn't you trust me.”

You stare hard at the egg in the pan, trying to blink back tears.

Silence again.

“I didn’t want to leave my friends. They’re stuck down here. They  _ have  _ been for too long. I missed them, and I’m DETERMINED to help them.”

You look up. Frisk has a look that you’ve seen often. The look that means she’s not giving up anytime soon. She’s determined to be brave. To persevere. To find justice. To be kind. To be patient. To keep her integrity. To save her friends.

You force your gaze back down to the pan.

“Why didn't you trust me, though? Why didn't you tell me about the Underground? About your friends? About your new mom?” you spit the last part angrily, before covering your mouth, horrified.

Frisk looks up at you, shock and confusion on her face.

“Forget I said that,” you say quietly. “Please.”

Frisk studies you before nodding. 

“I’m sorry, (Y/N). I just… I didn't want to worry you. You were already swamped with work… and then… that whole thing with the landlord…”

You wince. The memory of your asshole landlord still brings up old pains. Frisk continues.

“And once we got kicked out, I was going to tell you… but then even more stuff happened…”

You flip the third omelette. Frisk’s voice grows quieter.

“And you were trying  _ so hard _ …I… I couldn't put more on your shoulders.”

She sniffles, and that’s your breaking point. In one fluid motion, you turn off the heat, move the pan, and gather your sister in your arms.

She sniffles into your shirt as you hug her. “Frisk… I was worried about you. You never ate, you barely slept, and when you did you’d wake up crying due to nightmares. I thought it was my fault. I wanted to help. Please don’t keep important things from me. I understand wanting to keep secrets, but...please understand that I can never be too busy for you. I love you, Frisky. Let me help you.”

She whispers in your shirt. “I understand. Thank you.”

She lets go, and you go back to cooking. Minutes pass.

“Are we leaving today?”

You look up. “What?”

Frisk rubs at her eyes. “I was thinking that we should leave soon.”

“Leave?”

“Yeah. I… want to see everyone again.”

You look down. You were just getting comfortable here. It’s become a bit of a safe space for you. 

But Frisk wants her friends. She needs friends. Hopefully these ones won’t leave her like yours did. You push the thought away.

“Okay. We can leave today.”

Frisk cheers, making you smile slightly.

“Tell me about your friends, kiddo.”

Frisk’s face lights up even more, and she begins to tell you everything about her friends. 

[POV SWAP]

Chara walks down the hallway, rubbing at his eyes. Paboo sits on his shoulder, chirruping. No doubt scolding him for sleeping so late.

“Sorry Pabs. I didn't mean to.”

Paboo purrs in his ear.

As Chara walks into the living room, he hears Frisk talking excitedly. 

“-And he’s super cool!”

“Who’s super cool?” Chara asks, walking into the kitchen. You smile at him from the stove and mouth ‘good morning’. 

“Mettaton!” Frisk chirps.

Chara smirks, crossing his arms. “Nah, he's super overrated.”

Frisk pouts. “ _ You’re  _ super overrated.” Chara just winks and ruffles her hair.

“Breakfast is ready,” you say happily, balancing all three plates. Chara offers to take a plate, but you just smile and walk away. You set the plates down with surprising grace, and everyone sits.

“Thanks for cooking, angel!” Chara says, digging in. Your cheeks color slightly. “No problem,” you mumble.

“So….” Frisk starts. “(Y/N) and I were talking…”

Chara cocks his head, shoving more omelette into his mouth.

“Frisk says that we should leave the Ruins today,” you say quietly.

Chara sets his fork down, swallows, and speaks.

“Yeah, okay.”

Frisk’s head jerks up. “Wha- really?”

“Yeah. I’m not stopping you. I was actually going to suggest leaving soon. Everyone wants to see you again, anyway.”

Frisk studies him. “You told everyone I was back?”

Chara picks his fork up again. “I told Mom. She told everyone else. They all want to see you.”

Frisk smiles and tears start in her eyes. She hurriedly wipes them away. Chara smiles before looking over to you. “When do you want to leave?”

You sip at your water, humming quietly. “Before noon?”

He nods. “We can prepare then. I'll pack some food. If you want to clean yourself up there’s a shower. There are probably extra clothes in the closets. You’ll want to dress warm.”

“Why’s that?” You question, pushing your empty plate in front of you.

“Because,” Chara winks. “We’re goin’ to Snowdin.”

[POV SWAP]

After taking a shower, you feel better than ever. Hot water felt fucking  _ amazing _ .

So now you stand before a large closet, wearing only your underthings and a purple towel. Kipper sits on the bed, grumbling softly as he sleeps. You mutter quietly to yourself, one hand holding your towel, the other sorting through clothes. 

The clothes you brought with you aren't very warm, and according to Frisk, you’re gonna want to be cozy.

Most of the clothes inside are long, formal purple robes, each with an interesting symbol on the front. You look through them before taking the smallest and pulling it over your head. After adjusting the large robe, you spin, watching the skirt flare slightly with a giggle. The skirt settles at your ankles. 

You look into a mirror, studying yourself. The collar is a turtleneck, the soft fabric hugging your neck comfortably. The sleeves are a bit too long for your taste, ending at your wrist before flaring out the least bit. You could probably wave them around and whap people, though. Nice!

The rest of the robe is very nice. It fits nicely around your chest, and the weird symbol is  _ fascinating.  _

Giving yourself one final look over (and some finger guns to raise morale) you grin and collect your things.

“Ready, Kip?”

Kipper wakes and bounds off of the bed. He runs to the door.

You carry your towel and bag to your room before walking to the living room.

Chara and Frisk are packing a backpack. Frisk gently places a stack of Tupperware in the main pocket before turning to you.

“Oh, (Y/N)!” She breathes, bringing a hand up to her mouth.“You look like a princess!”

You rub at the back of your head, embarrassed. “It’s just a robe, Frisk, sheesh.”

Chara zips up the backpack and turns to you. He opens his mouth only to freeze when he sees you. Eyes wide, he looks you up and down before a bright blush creeps up his cheeks.

You feel your own heat up too.

You and Chara stare at each other for a few seconds before both glancing away. Chara coughs into his hand. “Ready to go?”

“Yup!” You chirp too loudly. “I’m just gonna go...do something!”

“Me too!” Chara says.

You and Chara both hurriedly leave in opposite directions, leaving Frisk alone.

After a moment of silence, she speaks, a smirk pulling at her lips.

“This is gonna be like Alphys and Undyne, huh."


	6. UPDATE

_ There’s an empty stage. The red curtains are drawn up to the side, and a single stool sits in the middle. _

_ Out from the side, a figure makes his way to the middle of the stage before sitting on the stool. He looks to be a skeleton with a long brown scarf and a paint splattered face. He has a white long-sleeved undershirt with a small brown jacket over it. He also has overalls with the tops tucked into his waist. The legs are very wide at the bottoms, with creases around the fabric.  _

_ He smiles.  _ “Hiya! I’m here to give a quick note from the author!”

_ He jerks his hand to the left, where there is now a small desk with a chair. On the desk is a very tired looking author who looks up briefly and smiles before going back to her laptop and typing up a storm. _

_ The skeleton proudly points a thumb at himself.  _ “I’m Ink! Protector of AUs and helper of all creators! This author has asked me to explain some things to her readers!”

_ Ink pulls a paintbrush out of his pocket and begins to fiddle with it as he speaks.  _ “The very base of this all is that this author is putting this fic on hiatus. She has some quick reasons why too.”

_ Ink jumps off of the stool and begins to walk around the stage. _

“This author, also known as Hyper, has a lot of projects going on at once. She’s terrible at starting new works in progress on impulse.”  _ He eyes the author at the desk. She flips him the middle finger with out looking up. _

“But anyway! She has so many things happening at the moment, and just wants to lighten the load a bit. So this fic is going on a hiatus until she finishes up some of her other works.”

“It will be finished though! Don’t worry about that! She has plenty of ideas for this fic, and I really want to see it completed, so I’ll make her start it up again eventually.”  _ Ink laughs at this last bit. _

“She’s really sorry about this,”  _ Ink continues.  _ “But Hyper has found the hard way that if she overworks herself to make stories, they’re not as good as the ones she has time for. So she’s going to focus on her other works for now.”

_ Ink looks at the author once more.  _ “I think that's all. Anything to add Hyper?”

_ The author looks up suddenly, hair tousled and eyes wide.  _ “Wha- Oh! Oh yeah!” _ She stands.  _

“I’m sorry about this everyone. But I promise that when I come back to this story, it will be finished. With better writing!”

_ Hyper looks down to her laptop. _ “For now I’m going to improve my writing and finish my other things.”

_ Looking up, her eyes are full of DETERMINATION™.  _ “When I come back though...it’s gonna be epic! So wait for me, okay?”

_ Ink walks over and pats her on the back.  _ “Yup! We don’t know how long it will be...but in the words of Toby Fox himself: Don’t Forget...”

“I’m with you in the dark~”

_ Ink snickers.  _ “Dork.”

“Shut up!”

_ The stage slowly goes dark. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the duration of this hiatus, don't be afraid to check out my other works! I've put more work into them. Maybe you'll find something you like?
> 
> Anyway, stay fresh everyone! *fingerguns*

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life  
> Tell me what'chu think :D


End file.
